Who Am I? (A Male Reader x Modern Elsa Fic)
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: You've recently been plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of war and tragedy. With no memory of your life before the age of 8. But Your life is about to turn upside down the day you started at North Mountain Academy, the day you met the Arenden Sisters.
1. Chapter 1- The Nightmare & New School

**OK guys here is chapter one of my first crossover to be released on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, leave a message also BIG WARNING FOR SPOILERS** **for all as this contain references to parts of Disney Pixar's Frozen and from Doctor Who's 51 year history (Which btw I am not affilited to either Disney or The BBC who Own Frozen and Doctor Who)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Nightmare &amp; The New School.<strong>

It was the same horrifying dream again.

The sounds of screaming, gunfire, sirens and explosions. You could see a rubble wrecked street a soldier in red uniform holding a large rifle shouting into a radio as he ran.

"Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen I repeat Arcadia has fallen." The Soldier shouted as he ran down the street.

You began to run, when you see a group of 3 pepper pot shaped creatures gliding towards you silently and menacingly when you feel yourself picked up and thrown into a capsule which begins to rattle and move as you are shot into space, the last you see is a blue box whiz past you.

You then slam back into consciousness.

Waking up in a state of panic as you look round the familiarity of your room at Wandering Oaken's Homeless Shelter and Orphanage

This is a comforting site from the horror of the dream, you look at your bed side table to see the oddly patterned cube you've always had with you next to a dusty old pocket watch, you look at them.

You pick up the oddly patterned cube. "Maybe you have the answers I'm looking for" You say in a tired and more calm tone.

Your life has been somewhat of a blur since the age of 8 as you have no recollection of family anywhere all you have is your first and last name, a bag of clothes and small family items such as the Watch and Cube. Within a week of you waking up one morning with no memories of your life before the age of 8 you was taken in by the Oaken's Orphanage, from there you had always been home educated by Mrs Oaken during the day and by evening you was helping Mr Oaken down at the Orphanage Allotment.

From the age of 11 like all the kids at the orphanage you had to attend one of Arendelle's two secondary schools, Castle Sports College or North Mountain Academy, you however after a streak of being bullied had gone from Castle to North Mountain.

You are put into your tutor group run, Your tutor was Mr Weselton the head of Business. He has you stand at the front of the class.

"Right Class I want you to meet (Y/N) (L/N) He will be joining our group or your final year here at North Mountain" He says in a stubborn well educated voice.

You look awkwardly, when the door swings open and 2 girls and a guy fall through the door, One of the girls was a cute redhead who looked to have a rather upbeat and casual persona, the other seemed to be a quiet yet extremely stunning girl with platinum blonde hair and a sense of elegance (despite falling through a door into a small heap with the other girl. The guy however was a tall lad with casual blonde hair. Almost instantly they compose themselves as Mr Weselton looks at them.

"Elsa, Anna & Kristoff late again this week" He says, his tone of voice reminds you a lot of Christopher Lee as Count Dooku in Star Wars almost in both looks and speech.

"Sorry sir" They all say in unison before taking a seat.

"It's ok " He Says "But to make up for your lateness I am sticking Mr. (L/N) with you three and you can show him what is what around here in return for him to show you how to arrive on time." He says with an elegant arrogance that gets on your nerves.

You sit awkwardly in the middle of the trio. Nervously you introduce yourself.

"Hi I'm (Y/N)" you say.

The redhead speaks first "Hi (Y/N) I'm Anna, Anna Arenden" she says in a rather bubbly tone, you could tell she was the liveliest of the group.

The guy then looked at you and held out his hand "Good to meet you (Y/N) I'm Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend" he says.

You shake Kristoff's hand "Nice to meet you"

You look at the other girl on your right "so you must be Elsa" You say.

She looks at you and says "hello".

Little did you know that this day would be the day that changed your life.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

**Hey Everyone Sorry for the late Chapter Update but I have been swamped by a mixture of College work, writers block and family events since the last instalments to my stories. For this chapter I'd like to lay thanks to my close friends Clara, River, Rose and Amy, also a couple of shout outs, One to KuletXCore for the inspiring review of this, One to Chinsangan and his fantastic story Frozen: A Project's Past go check that out it is mind-blowing and finally another one of my close friends Weesie Hills who gave me advice on parts of this chapter in which Thank you, also I recommend to the highest degree (like with Chinsangan's story) you check out The Rose and Crown it is one of the best Whouffles I've read to date. **

**Finally I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The First Day<strong>

The first day was running smoothly, you had thankfully been put into most of the same classes as Anna, Elsa and Kristoff (except for gym in which it was just you and Kristoff.)

You had now gone to a science lesson. Taught by Mr. Chesterton as you look around you begin to think that this class is quite big, it was then everyone realised that they was to be split into two classes, one run by and the other run by another teacher Mrs Shaw.

This mix up of students left you with Elsa whilst Anna and Kristoff went off with Mrs Shaw's group.

An awkward silence grew at a point you was split into teams of two.

Thankfully you was put with Elsa.

As you dive into the work you try to make light conversation. "So, how are you?"

She looks at you blankly. Her icy blue eyes given extra glisten by the reading glasses perched on her nose. Her eyes telling you she is trying to concentrate on the lesson rather than idle chat.

You sort of stare back for a little while, hoping for a conversation as you've heard all but 6 words ever escape her mouth.

You both go back to work. You begin to slowly look at Elsa out of the corner of your eye, her hypnotic beauty pulling you in, then she turns to look at you, then back at her work.

A couple of minutes later the lunch bell rings.

As you leave the class Elsa begins to walk off to lunch, as you watch her leave Anna bounds up to you almost dive bombing you.

"So how was class?" She says

"Was ok I suppose, thankfully I ended up working with Elsa in class" you say before adding "is she always quiet like that?"

Anna thinks for a moment before saying "Yeah Elsa and I used to be so close as kids then one day she felt weary being near me, at one point I only used to see her whenever we had to eat and school. Plus I don't think the last couple of years have helped her much. " she replies.

"Mind if I ask why?" You say cautiously.

"Our parents went missing and were presumed dead 2 years ago." She replies the memory alone saddens her.

"Oh, sorry to hear that" You reply.

"Thanks" she replies. "So what about your parents?" She then says.

You look at her. "I don't have any either." You say as you walk along to the cafeteria.

You talk with Anna. "So no Kristoff with you?" You say.

"No he usually goes off carrot picking with his brother Sven." She says as your meals are dished up.

On the menu it says Hunter's Chicken but it looks rather more edible than the school dinners from your last place.

"Looks nice" you say staring at the plate.

"Yeah but you wait till you see the chocolates here they are beyond amazing" Anna says.

As you look around you spot Elsa leaving the cafeteria, you then turn towards Anna. "Does Elsa always leave the cafeteria at lunch?" You ask curiously.

"Yeah" Anna says before taking a bite of her food before adding "I always wondered where she goes?" She says before taking a drink "to be honest I hardly talk to her at school, or at home. She's hardly the most talkative of my siblings" She says.

"Siblings?" You question.

"Yeah, there's me, Elsa and our little brother Olaf" Anna replies

"Nice" You reply.

"Yeah, can be as Olaf is such a laugh, he can even sometimes bring Elsa out of her shell, which is a rare sight to see." She says.

As you talk to Anna you subconsciously hold your pocket watch in your right hand, thankfully you was ambidextrous so you could eat every now and then using your left hand. Your thumb glides across the detailing of the case.

Anna then looks at your hand. "So what's with the watch?" she asks with curiosity.

You look at her. "it's the only thing I really have that is linked with my family" You then pull the cube from your bag "that and this cube. and I can't open either" You say.

"Have you tried to?" she asks.

"Everything. I've tried everything. It's like it's shutting me out" You say.

"I know how you feel" Anna says "Elsa does the same with me sometimes."

"Oh." You say. "Maybe one day they shall open up to us and let us see the truth behind the closed doors" You add.

"Maybe" Anna adds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading this. Chapter 3 should be out soon although at worse I will release a few chapters around Christmas just to give you some light holiday reading. <strong>

**Finally did anyone manage to spot the little Doctor Who references in this chapter (or in this story even) if so feel free to recommend a reference (preferably Doctor Who or Frozen) you'd like to see, it could be a favourite quote or character maybe even a little moment from an episode you like. **

**As usual I'm open to suggestions to the story and all opinions are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Psychic & The New Dream

**Hey Everyone, here we go, a brand new chapter for Who Am I? I would like to put out a lot more chapters for my stories but due to commitments such as college I don't have much time if anything I should be able to get more chapters out over the Christmas period. I would also like to thank the people who have taken the time to read, review, favourite and follow this story you guys rock and I can't thank you enough. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- The Psychic &amp; The New Dream.<strong>

It was the end of the first day, you had mostly spent your afternoon classes with Anna, the conversations were probably almost as extraordinary as your dreams, the conversations usually started but ended up deviating towards a variety of things like music, food, TV & Films and even at one point snowmen.

In english you was lucky was you was put into study groups for the exams thankfully due to your new student status Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had asked if you could be taken into their little study group.

As you all begin to walk out of school when Anna looks at you all.

"Hey guys I was gonna say do you wanna come over ours to study?" Anna pipes up.

Elsa looks at her. "Anna can I speak to you, alone please?"

You watch them standing next to Kristoff.

Anna walks over to the side of the building looks at Elsa. "Sure what's up" she says.

"Why are you inviting them to ours?" Elsa says "We barely know y/n" she adds.

"no Elsa you barely know y/n I spent lunch with him, besides I think he likes you plus we have to study for English" Anna replies.

You stand there and run your thumb across the patterns on the pocket watch.

"Well fine but I'm not sure if Gerda will like it" Elsa says.

"She'll be fine." Anna replies "Besides I text her earlier" Anna says.

"Ok then" Elsa replies in a huff.

"Yay" Anna says as she re-approaches Kristoff and you. "so do you wanna come to ours to study?"

"Well I guess so, Oaken doesn't let usually lock up till at least half 10" you say.

"Ok then" Anna says cheerfully before getting everyone on the bus.

You end up sat next to Elsa, on the way to Elsa and Anna's home you speak very few words to each other compared to Kristoff and Anna who are talking whenever they aren't kissing, Eventually the bus pulls up nearby as you walk over to a rather fancy looking home.

"You live here?" You ask.

"Yeah" Anna says.

You all walk down the rather impressive driveway, your eyes skimming across the you approach the large front door.

Anna sticks a shiny silver Yale key inside the door lock and twists it, the door creaks open and you all walk through into a magnificent hallway it was huge and showed a grand staircase near the middle like you'd stepped back in time onto the Titanic (before it sank obviously), As you look at this magnificent place with awe a woman you thought to be about Mid to late 50's walked out with an older gentleman with a cane who seemed in his mid 70's & who Kristoff noticed instantly and smiled at him.

The woman approached Elsa and Anna. "Hello Girls how was your day?"

"Hey Gerda" They say putting their bags on coat hooks.

Gerda then looks at you. "Anna is this one of the people who is in your study group?" she says.

Before either Anna and Elsa can speak you boldly step towards Gerda and hold out your hand. "Yes I am madam, I'm y/n. y/n l/n and it's nice to meet you" you say.

She gracefully shakes your hand. "pleasure to make your acquaintance mr l/n" she says.

Meanwhile the Kristoff looked at the older man. "Great Uncle Pabbie why are you here?" He asked.

"Ahh Kristoff my boy, Mrs Gerda asked me to come along for a reading and a spot of Hot, Earl Grey Tea so how could I refuse." He said with a upbeat tone focusing on Kristoff.

Pabbie then looks at Gerda. "I must take my leave as I guess Kristoff's mother will be worried if I am not back soo." He stops mid sentence.

Kristoff looks at him. "Are you ok Great Uncle Pabbie?" he asks the old man.

"I. I feel an odd presence in this room. nothing like I have ever felt for 50 years." He then looks at you. "And who are you?" he asks.

"I'm y/n sir, I'm a friend of Anna, Elsa and Kristoff" you say holding your hand out to shake his.

Instead of shaking your hand Pabbie ignores it and notices your other hand which contains your pocket watch, he places his cane in Kristoff's hand before running his hands over your watch and the hand the watch was in. "I sense a confused and troublesome future for you boy one that will only be told when the time is right." As he says this the word time rings in your head as if it means something but you can't put your finger on it.

"What does this mean?" You ask.

"I do not know at this time, but one day the truth shall appear when the time is right." He says before looking at Kristoff. "Kristoff my boy please help me to my taxi." He says grabbing his cane from Kristoff, who then holds his other arm and helps him into the taxi before waving him off and coming back to you and the girls.

"Kristoff what did he mean." You ask.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't ignore it. Pabbie is the best psychic in Arendelle and he's hardly ever wrong, even in the most absurd of predictions." He says.

You looked at him before Anna spoke up. "Sooo shall we get on with the studying?" she said before grabbing you and Kristoff and dragging you both to their living room.

Once again you was sat next to Elsa as you, Elsa and Kristoff studied, Anna had left the room to get drinks, you looked at Elsa in the corner of your eye, once again her Icy blue eyes glistened through her reading glasses, her platinum blonde braid resting loosely on her shoulder, he sheer beauty captivated you. You breathed deep into a sigh as you looked at the complexity of the Shakespearean text in front of you, a small part of you wishing you could understand it's true meaning just then Anna walked in.

"Ok so I have hot chocolate for us all." She said in her upbeat and energetic tone as she place the cups next to each person, you looked at the cup to see this warm inviting frothy hot chocolate with a mini mountain of marshmallows peaked with a splodge of cream.

"Uh Anna, did you go over the top with the mini marshmallows again?" Elsa questioned her lively sister.

"Yeah about that, I tried to open the packet and it kinda exploded on me so I panicked and put them in the drinks." She said, red in the cheeks with embarrassment.

You couldn't help it but you smirked, Anna looked at you with a look of disapproval. "Well I'm sure we will get through them somehow" You said, just then Gerda walked back in and saw the mini marshmallow overload.

"Miss Anna you know you need to be more gentle when opening the marshmallow packets" she said in a stern yet some how accepting tone.

"Sorry Gerda" Anna replied.

"good now come along you there is dinner on the table. Kristoff, y/n will you be joining us?" She asks.

"Sure" Kristoff says standing up.

You also stand up. "Well I guess so as I did tell Oaken I would be home late so he'll probably expect me to get myself something" You say.

As you walk into the kitchen you see a small boy run past and is sat at the table. The rest of you go and join him, with you sat near Elsa whilst Anna next to Kristoff. That night you dined on steak and chips before you left the Arenden household around the same time as Kristoff going your separate ways at the gates.

As Elsa helped Anna went to her jacket to get her headphones she felt something brush against her foot, she looks down to notice a highly patterned cube with weird patterns not even she could understand, she picked it up to examine it, Anna walks over to her confused looking sister.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" She asked.

Elsa had hidden the box behind her back. "Uh yeah, was just looking for my headphones." She said.

Anna looked at her sister curiously but then her curiosity passed. "Ok Night" she said before bounding up the stairs and into her room, Elsa then ascended up the stairs and towards her room, as she enters the room she locks the door and with the flick of her wrist a sheet of ice that looks like a tea tray forms, she sets the cube down observing it, she knew it was yours as she saw patterns that were similar to your watch.

"I wonder why y/n carries this around?" She says curiously.

You hadn't noticed the cube was missing as you was so tired that you entered Oakens and went straight to bed. That night where you expected the dream you had been haunted with for weeks something else happened a new dream.

You was standing there in your dream clothes, your pocket watch sat in a waistcoat in your favourite colour, as you look you notice a chain with a snowflake pendant. As you walk through the snow you spot a light on the other side of an icy wall, you walk round to see the blue box from your previous dream, there standing outside the box was Elsa, she was wearing an icy blue dress which fitted her perfectly. She walks up to you and she flicks her wrist and there was a small burst of snow just around you and a snowman forms from nowhere. You look at her with a smile. She then looked back and saw something with a shocked look.

" y/n look out!" She say as light bursts like a lens flare in a JJ Abrams film.

It was then you woke up. "Woah"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter you guys rock. Also sorry but I had to put reference to JJ Abrams especially since the release of a teaser trailer for Star Wars Ep 7 The Force Awakens and also a tiny nod to the Star Trek films (and his use of lens flares) although sorry if you think I am knocking this editing choice, personally I am not as both the films have been successful and I'm sure Star Wars 7 is gonna be amazing (especially from what we see in the teaser.) but anyway thanks for reading and hopefully chapter 4 will be up here to read very soon. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4-Lunch,The Bully & The Voice

**Happy New Year Everyone. Well it's the end of 2014 and hopefully a brilliant year for all. Sorry I haven't updated this story in nearly a month but December is usually quite a busy month in the year also I have had my other stories as well as college work to work on. So here it is Who Am I? Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Lunch, the Bully &amp; the Voice<strong>

It was the next day and the dream still lingered in your mind as you tried to work out its code.

You were in history which was being taught by Mr Smith, a supply teacher that had been put in since your normal teacher Miss Wright was off ill. In class you was once again sat next to Elsa with Anna and Kristoff on the other side of the table, you sat there working through the problems, you then look over at her, her icy blue eyes glistening, made ever so slightly bigger by the lenses in her reading glasses, her platinum blonde braid resting gently on her shoulder, as you look at her you hear a tiny smirk from the opposite side of the table, you then try to cover your line of sight by looking at the textbook in between you and Elsa as Anna was looking at you.

At this point the bell goes and everyone begins to depart for lunch, as you make your way out of the room a hand touches your shoulder, you turn to see Elsa.

"You Ok Elsa?" you ask

"Yeah, is it ok if we just talk for a moment?" She says much to the surprise of you, Anna and Kristoff. However you notice a small glint in Anna's eye.

"Come on Kristoff let's get some lunch I'm sure y/n and Elsa will catch us up" She says pulling Kristoff down the hall.

You then look at Elsa. "So you wanted to speak to me about something Elsa?" you ask eyebrow raised.

Elsa was looking in her bag. "I just wanted to give you this back" She says producing your little cube out of her satchel. "It must have fallen out your bag, I also wanted to know what those patterns had a meaning or anything as I was looking at it last night" she adds.

You look at the cube in her hand and slowly take it back. "Thanks Elsa, hey we could talk about it over lunch if you want?" you ask with caution.

"Uh sure I guess we could spend some of lunch together" Elsa replies.

With that you begin to take a walk towards the cafeteria, you both get in line for today's meal which was Steak and Chips.

You both go and sit down; as you begin to eat Elsa asks the first question. "Y/n can I just ask, but why do you wear a pocket watch and carry that cube?" she says taking a bite from her steak being careful not to get peppercorn sauce on her teal jacket.

"I don't know I've always had them with me since I was a child, I think they are a link to my true parents" you say.

"Wow, they must mean a lot" Elsa says taking another bite.

"Yeah, I have no idea what the cube is for even its patterns. All I know is that I have a watch that I cannot open and a cube with no meaning." you say.

"Oh, Well I'm sure one day you'll find out their meaning" Elsa says.

"Thanks Elsa." You say as you both go back to your food.

After some time you finished your food and began talking even further, you and Elsa both began to learn a lot about each other, you learn about her ability to play the violin, her love of literature and architecture whilst she learned about your abilities in free running, the guitar & harmonica, and your liking to technology and adventure/mystery/Sci-Fi films and programmes like Star Wars or The Librarian TV Movies.

You both was engrossed in your chat but then you spot Anna and Kristoff making little heart shapes towards you both, you smirk at them then you hear "Hey Arenden." The voice booms. Elsa's face goes from one of happiness to concern as she tried to ignore the voice. "Oi Ice Queen you deaf or what?" the voice called as the sound of heavy boots came drawing closer. "You then see a girl and boy walking over towards Elsa. "Oi Ice Queen we're talking to you" The girl said as she slammed the table in between Elsa and you.

Elsa looks at you and you stand up and look at them. "Do you mind not disturbing people's lunches just because you clearly don't have anything to do" you say.

The boy and girl look at you. "But out nerd" He says before they look at Elsa. "Who's this, your lover?" They say. Both you and Elsa look at each other and say "No" in perfect unison.

"Whatever." The guy says before they turn back at Elsa.

"Just leave me alone" Elsa says to the boy and girl.

"Not till we know if the English work from summer is done yet." He says.

You look at Elsa and then stand up to them. "Well maybe if you want your work done mate maybe you should've got off your own arse and did it yourself." you say.

The boy then turns and grabs the collar of your shirt. "This isn't your concern runt." He said. "Now run along." he then throws you down, you land near Anna and Kristoff.

"Are you ok y/n?" Anna asks as her and Kristoff get down to your side.

"Yeah" You say as you begin to get back up. "But he isn't" You say as you grab a spoon and launch it at the boy's head, the spoon hit's with an ominous clang. He spins and looks at you as a great big ooh rides across the cafeteria. "I said leave. Her. Alone." you said as the whole hall looked and saw it was Elsa the ice queen you was defending.

Immediately the girl stays fixed on Elsa whilst the boy walks over to you. "Big mistake punk." He says ready to raise his fist when a voice booms over. "What on earth is this commotion abou…? Mr South let the boy go." You then saw the face of Mr Weselton; the boy drops you allowing you to crash to the floor before him and the girl are escorted away; you looked at Elsa who was still shaken by the event.

Kristoff looks at you. "You ok y/n" he says.

"I had him on the ropes" you reply as Kristoff helped you up. "Who the hell were they?" you ask.

"Oh they're Hans and his sister Hannah" Anna says. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I used to date him before I met Kristoff." She added.

"Must have been a hell of a phase you were going through to be dating a jackass like Hans" you reply "But still you found Kristoff after him so I guess it did some good" you say before you look over to where Elsa was sitting.

"Guys I'll be right back." You say as you walk over to Elsa and sit next to her.

"Elsa, are you ok?" you ask.

Shakily Elsa looks at you. "Yeah. Also thank you" She says before hugging you, you give her a small hug back. "Hey it's what friends do for each other." you say.

Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff look at you and Elsa. "Wow" Anna says.

"Wow what?" Kristoff asks her.

"Elsa is hugging y/n; she never hugs anyone except our parents when they were alive." She says.

"Well maybe it's the shock of the incident" Kristoff replies.

"I dunno Kristoff" Anna says as she sees you and Elsa break from the hug. "Elsa seems somewhat more out of her shell near y/n." She adds.

Kristoff looks at Anna. "Maybe they share similar interests" He says.

"Maybe" Anna replies.

Later that day things run like normal, once again you had classes with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff, you all went to the Arenden house to study, although this time you & Kristoff paid for a takeaway meal for everyone at the house before going back to Oaken's where you just managed to slip in before he locked up.

"Hoo hoo back late again y/n?" Oaken said as he began to lock the door.

"Yeah, another night studying" You reply to Oaken as you walk off towards the dorm. "Night Oaken" You say. "Night y/n" Oaken replies.

"Night y/n" He says as you walk off towards your dorm. You go to check the time and subconsciously reach for your pocket watch when the strangest thing happens when you press the button to open the watch.

"It is not time yet." A ghostly yet familiar voice says from the watch, your eyes widen as you look at the watch.

"What?" you say with complete shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this Chapter I hope you have all enjoyed it. <strong>

**I would like to wish you all a happy and prosperous New Year. May 2015 bring you more adventures and wonderful memories and times. **

**Hopefully I should be putting a chapter out at some point within the next few weeks but for now feel free to check out some of my other stories Arendelle Secondary, Live By The Snow, Ghosts of Birthdays Past, Coping With Life & The Protector of Arendelle as well as follow, favourite, review and give suggestions to this story. **


End file.
